


T'was the night before New Years

by AwatereJones



Series: Christmas Daze [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, New Year, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Chrismtas was barely survivable ... not we have to get through New Years. Ianto is REALLY wanting more than a foot rub for this!





	1. Chapter 1

****

T'was the day before New Year's Eve And Ianto was mad

Tosh just sat unusually sad

Owen knew he was the one to blame

Sitting beside her softly saying her name

.

Gwen was pleased as she finally won

Telling Tosh about the tattoo on Owen's bum

She had waited months for the chance to take her shine

Tipsy enough over the post-Christmas wine.

.

Jack was oblivious as he skipped down the stairs

Arms full of chocolates, sweets and éclairs

"Look what I found" he chortled with glee

"Doc must have left these behind for me."

.

Finally settling he looked up at them all

"What did I miss?" he asked, sitting up tall

"Gwen and Owen had sex" Tosh said with a sniff

Jack frowned and said "Oh, I know" adding to the tiff

.

"You knew!" she spluttered as Gwen grinned with glee

"You knew she had…had..and never told me!"

"I thought everyone did" Jack said without thinking it through

Ianto's warning growl too late to stop words said true

.

"Well … she can have him" Tosh said with an airily pout

Owen whimpered "Hey, let's work it out."

Gwen sat back and Ianto's frown deepened

Knowing she had also not thought through the problem now creeping

.

Tosh did though, realised it quick

"What will Rhys say" she asked, dropping the brick

Gwen's smile faded as she turned to stare

Tosh already reaching for Ianto's phone she saw there

.

"That's enough" Ianto scolded as he rose

Scooping up the phone then striking a pose

"I've seen his bum in me face as well!"

They all squealed as he added "I may well go to hell."

.

"What do you mean?" Tosh asked with new shock

"When we fell in the mud looking for that stupid space rock."

Tosh blinked as she looked again at Gwen

"Did you … I mean … was that when?"

.

Gwen was not stupid, saw Ianto gamely offering an out

Settled back with an incredible pout

"Didn't you? We all copped the horrible sight

Screaming about his bits getting the blight"

.

Tosh seemed to relax, take a breath and then shine

"Silly, wasn't I to think you're not mine."

Owen relaxed as well, but was not sharp as a tack

Muttering "Thank fuck I got out of that!"

.

"Got out of what?" Tosh asked anew

"The bog" he spluttered, "You got out too."

Jack looked around like watching a tennis match

Finally realising the sticky patch.

.

"Come on kids, yummies on me!" he cried

Clapping his hands and they all chose a prize

Leaning in close he whispered to his welsh god

"Good save sweetie" with a sage nod.

.

"I don't know if I can do it" Ianto hissed under his breath

"Last all through New Years with our causing a death."

"Awww, come on tiger, you can do it" Jack crooned

All he got was that look of doom.


	2. T'was the night of New Year's Eve

T'was the night of New Year's Eve

Ianto was wondering if he should just leave

They were all drunk as skunks

And in that drunk kind of annoying funk

.

Gwen was sobbing as she wailed for her man

Tosh looked murderous as only a little dragon can

Owen just hoped Gwen didn't mean him

Not too drunk to not remember the trouble he was in

.

They were counting down to the midnight chime

Everyone loudly yelling the time

Jack moved in to seize Ianto from behind

Not knowing he had given his coat to Tosh to be kind

.

He swung her up to the air

Then registered the long swinging hair

Turning her around to kiss her with care

Whispering that he was glad she was there

.

Gwen was after Owen who squealed 'no'

Looking for somewhere he could go

Seizing the nearest person with fear

A lip lock as he yelled "Happy New Year!"

.

Ianto's eyes widened with shock

Owen caught in a mortal lip lock

Jack's roar filled the hub with noise

Myfanwy screaming at the boys

.

Ianto the first to break the lock

A fist to a head seemed the best sort of sock

Jack need not take the high ground

But still he yanked the little man around

.

"Ianto is not for sharing!" he said

Making it clear they only shared one-another's bed

Owen nodded, surprised by the claim

Watching Ianto blush as he whispered Jack's name

.

"Well everyone I'm off to bed"

Jacks loudly and happily said

Ianto took his hand and slipped out of sight

No need to say their goodnights.


End file.
